Clowne Brake
Clown Brake was a human-adelian hailing from an unknown planet in wild space. He was taken to the Jedi Temple by Master Kit Fisto. He was then inducted into Project: Wookie, a super-soldier project created by the Jedi Order. He was trained by Master Fisto, and eventually became a Jedi Pilot during the clone wars. He fought against the separatists until he intercepted a transmission between the Darth Sidious and Count Dooku, about Order 66. He initiated Override Order 66, and tested it on his second-in-command Captain Breaker with promising results. He eventually left the Jedi Order, and moved to Maridrun. He lived there with life wife and two children. Until he heard of the Galactic Empire's rise. Clown eventually went started fighting against them, meeting a freedom fighter group called the The New Marauders. History Early life Clowne hailed from a planet in wild space inhabited by creatures called Pokemon in a region called unova. He moved around to several different regions such as Johto, Kalos, and Hoenn. He made a promise to his little sister, Serena, when their parents divorce in front of an Olive Tree, "See this tree, it's young like us. When it grows up, I'll be back." The Clone Wars Becoming a Jedi "The force is strong with you." -Kit Fisto to Clowne Brake Clowne eventually was found by crash landed Kit Fisto. Clowne went with Fisto to Coruscant leaving his old home behind and going into the vast world of the Jedi. Project Wookie "He is perfect for Project Wookie." -Mace windu to Agen Kolar about Clowne Brake When Clowne arrived on Coruscant he was welcomed by the Jedi Order and was put to rigorous testing. A group of Jedi consisting of Ki-Adi-Mundi, Agen Kolar, and Mace Windu, took him into a super-soldier program codenamed, Project Wookie. He was given the Project Wookie Serum and put in an injection chamber, both developed by an infamous Jedi Healer who built war mongers. The test was a success and Clowne was given his own apartment in the Jedi temple. He was also assigned to be master fist's apprentice. Learning from Master Fisto Second Battle of Geonosis On geonosis Clowne had his first battle exeprience. He successfully invaded a Geonosian factory that was making retail and commando droids he and master fisto along with several elite clone troopers disabled the factory, but then Master fisto was called to Med center, and Clowne was sent back to Coruscant. Meeting Alice On his way back to Coruscant, Clowne accidentally intercepted a transmission between Chancellor Palpatine and Count Dooku. He learned of Order 66 before the two sith lords realized they were being watched. Clowne disabled frequency, and soon arrived on Coruscant. To blow off steam he went to the 79's club where he met a Zeltron named Alice. Clowne slowly began to lose cognition. When he regained it, Alice offered him a drink. The two eventually became incredibly close. Often sneaking into each other's properties to talk or makeout. Marriage to Alice After a month clown and Alice got married, but unfortunately Clowne was called back to the frontline. He promised after he returned things would be different. Battle of Ryloth On Ryloth Clowne was engaged in a trench war between the Separatists and the republic. The battle lasted for five straight weeks until he Kit broke through into the enemy trenches using digging and explosive detectors. Several clones had died and every single one that survived had almost gone insane. Becoming a Jedi General Promotion to Jedi Master and Alice's pregnancy When Clowne had returned home from Ryloth he went straight to meet Alice in her Coruscant Undercity apartment. He found drinking a herbal soothing drink. when he approached she told him that she was pregnant. Clowne then hugged Alice, and told her of the location of a secret base on an asteroid where she would be safe until she was ready to bump. Battle on Iceberg Three During the Battle of Iceberg Three, Clowne sent several secret messages to Alice on how life on the front was doing, and asking how she was holding up with the baby. He was eventually found out by Captain Breaker. Breaker was sworn to secrecy, and never told anyone, even Master Yoda and Chancellor Palpatine had no idea. Battle of Battora during the Battle of Batorra Clowne was faced with a thinking challenge. Separatist troops had taken the palace and had placed electro mines all over the cliff. Eventually Clowne came up with the idea to use the AT-TE's magnetic feet to create an EMP wherever they stepped to stop the mines from detonating. Battle of Umbara On the battle of umbara, Clowne had taken missions to take out bunkers and their commanders. Clown succeded for the most part, but kept thinking about what would happen during Order 66. = Trip to Kamino = Skirmish on Carlac Defeating Kul Teska leaving the Jedi Order Alice being abducted by slavers killing a slaver's guild to get Alice back self-imposed exile Galactic civil war his children being rescued by the Lothal Rebels creating the new marauders forming the United Alliance of Anti-Imperials meeting Byobur Tact Equipment * Lightsaber: Clowne is very skilled with form II and I lightsaber combat * Vigilance and Negotiator: Clowne has two blasters vigilance and negotiator, which he is very skilled with. Holoprojectors Clown is very skilled with Holoprojectors being able to disguise himself with them when the need arises. Outfits Category:Pokemon Trainer Category:Ryloth Trench Victim Category:New Marauders Category:Class Rank:Adept Category:United Alliance of Anti-Imperials Category:Squad General Category:Lothal Rebel Category:General Category:Phoinex Squadron Category:Force Sensitive